


套牢

by shumoo



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumoo/pseuds/shumoo





	套牢

「學長，這個公文麻煩你簽一下。」穿著便服的嬌小女孩將文件夾遞給坐在單獨辦公桌的男人。正在閱讀一大疊資料的男人點點頭，在紙上簽上自己的名字後，抬頭對女孩回以微笑。「鈺琦，謝謝妳。」  
但自己注視的女孩卻望著自己的手指發楞，這讓孟少飛不明所以地順著她的視線，一同望向自己左手的無名指。  
「學長……這該不會是……」  
「果然還是妳比較細心，我今早搭著趙子的肩膀，手掌在他面前晃來晃去他都還沒有發現。我跟唐毅去登記了，這個算是個紀念。」男人淡淡的說，但上揚的嘴角完全洩漏了主人的情緒。  
聽到這句話，鈺琦睜大雙眼，連忙驚呼。「學長～你怎麼沒有跟我們說，我們偵三隊好幫你們慶祝啊！」  
趙子拿著餅乾走了過來，那一張被食物塞滿的嘴巴嚼啊嚼的，口齒不清的說：「慶祝什麼？」  
「趙子哥，你真的很沒有眼力耶，你沒看到學長手上那閃閃發光的戒指嗎？」  
鈺琦這段話引來偵三隊所有隊員的注意，眾人像一群看到麵包屑的鴿子，紛紛聚集在孟少飛的桌前，七嘴八舌地討論。  
「少飛，你手上戴的戒指，我看價值不斐喔！」雖然已經是隊長，但個性大剌剌的孟少飛不喜歡以往的夥伴以職稱叫他，所以大家還是以名字來稱呼他。  
「會嗎？」男人豎起自己的左手手指，將自己的掌心翻來翻去，那枚上頭鑲上流線銀邊的戒指折射出耀眼的金光。  
「我最近跟著我女朋友研究了很久，我對你手上那一款的設計有點印象，你等我一下……」盧俊偉掏出放在口袋的手機，在螢幕上點選了一陣子後，瞪大雙眼，將手機螢幕亮在大家面前。  
站在旁邊的趙子舉起手指在螢幕前點數。「個、十、百、千、萬、十萬……少飛！你這個戒指要二十八萬耶！」  


「你回來啦！」環抱帶著外頭寒氣的孟少飛，將瀏海放下的唐毅將頭放在對方的肩窩，雙手緊緊箝制住他的腰側，以要把人揉進身體的方式抱住對方。  
「唐毅。」但下一秒孟少飛推開一臉茫然的唐毅，將他拉到客廳的沙發。  
「怎麼了？」只見孟少飛眉頭緊蹙，總是上揚的眉眼此時卻無精打采的，那雙透紅的嘴唇也隨著主人的心情，兩端往下垂了下來。  
孟少飛抿了下唇，最後將左手的戒指拔了下來，遞到唐毅的面前。  
像是燦爛的陽光被天空上的烏雲遮蔽一樣，唐毅那深邃的大眼匯聚著陰影，他的眼神從戒指上移開，炯炯有神地注視不敢與自己眼神接觸的孟少飛。  
「這是悔婚嗎？」唐毅發現自己的聲音微微顫抖，他吞了口唾液，胃開始抽痛起來。  
不過他倒是沒想到聽到自己問話的孟少飛會瞪著大眼看著自己，瞳孔中參雜著驚慌與不知所措。「我、我才不是，唐毅你誤會了。我只是……」孟少飛嘆了口氣，坐在唐毅身旁，雙手把玩戒指，低著頭說明。  
「今天隊上的人告訴我這個戒指至少要二十八萬，還不包含客製化的價格，我一想到我手指上戴著一個半年不吃不喝才能買來的戒指，我就整天慌到無法做事，好怕把它弄丟。」  
孟少飛像是捧著什麼稀世珍寶一樣，將戒指小心翼翼握在手心。「唐毅，它太貴重了，我不能收。」  
唐毅原先如被細繩勒緊的心臟此刻獲得鬆綁，他伸手搓揉男人柔軟的後頸，笑著說：「當初收到戒指，笑得像傻瓜的孟少飛去哪裡了？」  
「那是因為你沒有跟我講價格啊！」孟少飛不服的反駁，睜大的雙眼顯示出主人的心急，急到雙頰都鼓成包子。   
「你難道……難道就不能買個平價的飾品給我嗎？我每天可是跑來跑去，一會抓犯人，一會要跟歹徒搏鬥，我真的很擔心這個戒指會在我不注意的過程中掉落的，要是不見我會心痛的……」  
唐毅望進那一雙如汪潭的雙眸，「你值得這只戒指，你可是等了我那麼久。要是換作月薪了話，還太虧待你了呢。」  
「唐毅～」孟少飛皺了眉頭，噘起了嘴唇，內心的焦慮並沒有因為唐毅的玩笑話而沖淡。  
「好了，你別擔心了，我知道你不會弄丟的。」唐毅伸手將孟少飛拉了過來，讓他枕在自己的胸膛，右手規律的撫摸著他的髮絲，想要藉由這個動作使孟少飛沉澱焦躁的心情。  
但對方悶悶的聲音仍從耳邊傳來。「你怎麼知道？平常你不都說我冒冒失失的……」  
聽到愛人的抱怨，唐毅啞然失笑，他捧起窩在懷裡的臉龐，恨不得用一個又一個綿長的吻，吻去他的焦慮。但最後他只是輕巧的在他潔白的額頭上啄了一下。  
「雖然你冒失，你常常弄丟東西。但是你卻不曾弄丟重要的東西不是嗎？」  
「什麼東西啊？」孟少飛抬起頭，雙眸一望就跌入對方清澈、淌出愛戀的眼睛中。  
「是我。誰在我坐牢的時候給我希望？誰在外頭幫我整頓好這個家？誰不顧生命危險也要支持我漂白的決心？若是沒有你，我在監獄中那種龍蛇雜處，與晦暗共處的日子中，我早就迷失在裡頭了。」  
「唐毅……」  
「而且在我因為仇恨迷失自我時，是你奮不顧身的舉動找回我的理智，讓我知道報仇並不會讓我滿足，應該要以正當的方法讓他們為自己的行為負責。」  
「所以這枚戒指……」唐毅拉起孟少飛的左手，將閃耀著燈光的戒指套在他的指根。「不僅是我對你的承諾，更是我這些年對你的感謝。」唐毅的話一字一字敲打在孟少飛的心上，讓他的胸口湧上一股熱度。  
唐毅皺著眉頭，深邃的大眼望著眼神中帶著猶豫的孟少飛。「你真的不願意戴上嗎？嗯？」  
孟少飛咬著下唇，他知道他拒絕不了對方的請求，更別說他以繾綣的語氣說出口，瞬間就讓他的抗拒煙消雲散。  
他嘆了口氣，瞅著對自己睜著大眼的男人。「我知道了我知道了！我以後會戴著的，但弄丟了我可不負責喔。」  
終於獲得孟少飛的同意，唐毅欣喜的咧開嘴角，連平時都不常見的虎牙都若隱若現。他緊緊抱住對方，臉龐蹭著男人的耳畔說：「放心，你弄丟了我會幫你找回來的。」  
「真的？你要怎麼找？」孟少飛耳朵一熱，他感覺到對方滾燙的手摟住自己的腰際。  
「秘密。」孟少飛的耳朵被灌入溫熱的氣息，他感覺熱度隨著男人的雙手渡了過來，紛紛往臉上與下身匯集。  
「什麼秘密？你不說是嗎？」孟少飛起了身，直接坐在唐毅的大腿上，雙手勾在他的後頸。男人歛下長而捲翹的睫毛，帶著晶光的眼睛直直望進對方的眼底。  
「怎麼？孟警官難道要對我逼供嗎？」唐毅勾起嘴角，他一向對於愛人的主動無法抗拒，他調皮的雙手順著懷中男人背部的肌理摩娑，隨後更是肆意的往下揉捏因長期鍛鍊而富有彈性的臀部。  
「你可別小看我喔！我從沒有遇過在我逼問之下還能隱瞞的犯人呢！」孟少飛挑著眉， 嘴角勾起一個好看的弧度。  
「讓我看看你的實力吧！」唐毅直接將人抱了起來，走上了樓梯。  
孟少飛修長的雙腿自動勾上唐毅精壯的後腰，兩人的身軀隨著動作緊貼在一起。孟少飛摟緊唐毅的後頸，將自己的鼻尖貼近對方高挺的鼻樑。  
兩人吐出的炙熱氣息交融著，孟少飛舔舐了下唇。他感受對方熱烈的目光直勾勾的盯著自己，他感覺自己像是對方擱在鍋上的奶油，漸漸在溫火的烘烤下融化了。  
他探出舌頭，像貓咪一樣輕巧地舔了對方泛紅的嘴唇。然而隨後卻被對方狠狠啃咬住。  
「看來孟警官今晚不想休息了。」男人惡意的將自己胯下的堅挺頂上來，孟少飛一愣，權衡了一下，隨後將自己的舌頭渡了過去。  
管他的！孟少飛這樣想，反正起不了床就叫罪魁禍首開車接送自己上班吧！


End file.
